The present invention relates to an integrated-circuit package having conductive poles which are electrically connected to an integrated circuit mounted therein.
Recently, it has been required to make an insulating substrate of an integrated-circuit package to provide a narrower pitch of conductive poles thereby to enable the mounted integrated circuit to be higher in its speed and its density and to be smaller in its size.
When the pitch of the conductive poles is made narrow, a crosstalk noise is generated between adjacent conductive poles thereby making it difficult to make the density of the conductive poles high. Further, causing another problem, i.e., the conductive poles vary in impedance, signal reflection noise is generated to deteriorate the signal transmission characteristic.